


L4 (Legends 4)

by Revalance



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revalance/pseuds/Revalance
Summary: Sara Lance, Amaya Jiwa, Zari Thomaz, and Nora Dark are four beautiful and rich girls who call themselves L4 (legend 4) meet a poor girl but smart who suddenly can enter and study in a bonafide school and is known as DREAM School





	1. Introduce

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, I'm here trying to write fiction about Avalance relationships, because I really love them. my writing was inspired and adapted from the Korean series "boys before flower" the enmity that ended in love reminded me of Avalance. that is so sweet. I use Nora's character as part of L4, even though we know he's not a legend, but I'm glad he became regular in season 4, I hope you don't get angry and agree with me. this article is only an introduction at the beginning for L4. I hope you guys like it !

Sara Lance, Amaya Jiwe, Zari Thomaz, and Nora Dark are four very beautiful girls with a background of their very rich parents.

The first is The arrogant and most influential Sara Lance in her group is the heir to Lance's second wealth after her sister Laurel. Sara's parents are very successful business people and are the largest shareholders in Dream Group which is the most influential and well-known company in the Star City. Sara is the richest among the three friends and she is the leader in the band.

The second is the most stolid Amaya Jiwe among her three friends. Amaya had to experience a bitter life in her childhood after the incident of a car accident that claimed the lives of her parents. Amaya's family background is no less rich than Sara and Amaya is the sole heir to the wealth of her grandfather.

Third is a sarcastic Zari Thomaz with a rich family background as her three friends are the first heirs of wealth owned by her family. Zari's family even has a pottery museum which is almost half the contents made by Zari's highly skilled hands.

The last one is Nora Dark with a rich family background like the other three friends. just like Amaya, Nora is the sole heir to the wealth owned by her parents.

The four girls called themselves L4 (4 legends) these four girls were very feared and admired by all students in Dream School. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ava Sharpe is a smart girl. Ava's parents are a laundry business at Star City. Ava has a friend her name is Helen. Helen is a very beautiful innocent girl. Ava and Helen are friends of those who are still in elementary school, they are always together and go through a difficult and happy time together. Ava and Helen worked in a restaurant owned by her friend Gary Green. Gary is very kind to her friends Ava and Helen, though Gary is their boss but Gary doesn't feel he is a boss. the three of them together with their strong sense of friendship.


	2. Suicide Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fanfic was not as easy as I imagined, I tried writing this chapter with no ease because it was the first time. Hope you enjoy it!!

"NOoo !!!!!!!!!" Ava with full strength tried to hold hand's girl very tightly who tried to commit suicide.

"Let me go! let me die, they want me to die!" the girl crying, she shout at Ava.

"No! I won't take off your hands, Don't ever think suicide is the solution for your problem. How many people have problems out there! They might still struggling to live!!!" Ava grabbed the girl's hand and pulling her with all her might.

After she heard what Ava said. The girl isn't fighting and trying to save herself using her right hand she reach the handle and make it easier for Ava to pull it. soon the girl finally reaching the roof and survived.

"You're still lucky." Ava sighed. "I don't know what problem you're actually facing. But you have to know how many people want to go to school in that fuckin* place, and you are now wearing that uniform and trying to kill yourself?" Ava looks at the uniform that used by the girl, the girl just silent, tears still flooded her cheeks. "Your condition is not good, it looks like you are injured, you have to go to the hospital immediately." Ava approach the girl and trying to help her stand.

"you only see from the outside, you never know!" the girl starts talking.

"yeah, I didn"t, how could I know for sure a place that was only reserved for rich people like you!"

"The school, the place is hell!" the girl stared at Ava.

"what do you mean?" Ava furrowed her eyebrows

"The place is truly hell!" the girl crying again and then she fainting on Ava's shoulder.

"Help ...!!" Ava was shocked and shout out for help, and then many people approaching them, helping the girl, and taking the girl to the hospital.

~~~~~~

Three days after the suicide. Ava go through her days as usual, go to school and after school she works part time at Gary's restaurant with her friend Helen. There is not interesting in Ava's daily life. finished working Ava going home around 8 pm.

"I'm home" Ava arrived at her house and was a little surprise with the unusual expression of her parents.

"Ava dear, mom and dad are very proud of you" both of Ava's parents talking to their child excitedly.

"What does it mean?" Ava was still surprise by the words of her parents, because all this time she didn't really make her parents very proud, that wasn't normal to make her parent look very excited as Ava see now. 

"Ava, dear ... sit down" Ava's parents are still with the same expression. Ava obeye her mom and sit down on the couch in the middle between her mom and dad.

"surprise!!" Ava's father with a happy expression that Ava had never seen in her entire life hold the uniform that Ava was very familiar with. 

"Dream School uniform" Ava speak very flat.

"Honey, do you know what this means?" her mom is still with a happy face.

"It means that mom and dad are very happy to get customers from the rich to let their clothes be laundry in our place." Ava with a little amusement responded to her parents.

Then her father and mother respond to Ava with a burst of laughter. "Ava dear, it's not like that, you got a scholarship from Dream School!"Ava's father added.

"WHAT!!?" Ava was shocked. "Ava! you made your father have a heart attack" Ava's mom respond really shock.

"Are you not happy? you can study at school that can guarantee your future, dear?" Ava's father gently rubbed Ava's hair.

Ava just silent and was still shocked by the information she heard. Ava immediately get up and go into her room leaving her parents.

"What the hell is this!" Ava still doesn't understand why Dream School suddenly gave her a scholarship. Ava increasingly did not understand she kept asking questions in her mind.

"Does this have anything to do with-" Ava's mind was interrupted by her memory of the incident three days ago.

The time passed, wall clock shows 12 at night. Ava just realized that she had been sitting in her room for two hours. Ava get up from the chair and go to the bathroom, she brushing her teeth, back into her room, she preparing to sleep wearing her comfortable pajamas, and began to lie on her bed which was only enough for one person. Ava's mind is still wandering with incident three days ago until she finally fell asleep.

The clock shows 7 am. the noise coming from her phone wake Ava from her deep sleep. Ava wakes up reluctantly and is still sleepy. Ava was forced to take a shower and get ready to go to school and as usual she go to work after school.

Ava open the glass door of the restaurant where she works, Helen and Gary suddenly approach her with a newspaper her right hand.

"Ava, Look at this! what was written about you in the newspaper!" Helen enthusiastically showing the newspaper and give it to Ava to read.

Ava slowly start off to read, in a newspaper written with the Headline "Wonder Woman! the brave girl who helped girl of Dream School who attempted suicide". Ava was shocked and limped in the chair with a newspaper in her hand. She understanding now why Dream School suddenly offered her a scholarship.

One days before Ava get scholarship.

Incident was published in various newspapers, online, and spread fast on media social. Of course there is someone behind the news. The news finally up to the Lance family. All the news about the brave girl who helped Dream's student who tried to commit suicide due to violence by the girl group L4.

"How long these kids play with their L4!" Mrs. Lance speak to her trusted aide named Gideon. Soon Sara's mother told Gideon to fix the issue and provide scholarships so that the issue did not create a bad image of Dream School.

Ava going home after she works. She swings her bicycle quickly. Ava is angry and doesn't accept everything that happened to her. She did not understand whether someone in power tried to bribe her indirectly. 

Ava arrived home and found her father ironing the Dream uniform very carefully and with a happy expression on his face, even his father's concentration made him unaware of his daughter standing in front of him. Ava sighed "Dad?" Ava calls her father in a soft voice, but her father ignores her and looks at Dream's uniform with full of emotion feeling . "Dad!" Ava shout out.

Ava's father gasped, he looked up "Ava! You shock me out!" can't you call your daddy softer? Ava looks at her father who was still focus on the Dream School uniform. Ava left her father and walk fast into her room.

Ava was confused not knowing what to decide. she was angry and was anxious to reject the fucking Dream School, but she had the heart to see the happiness of her parent, which Ava rarely found through out her life.

A week later on Monday Ava gets ready to go to her new school in a neat uniform that her father had ironed. apparently Ava had decided to receive a scholarship offered to her, of course with a lot of consideration. Ava thinks, by accepting the offer she can ease the burden of her school fees probably. The full scholarship can help reduce Ava's parents' expenses, even though Ava knews her parents expect Ava to accept the offer not for financial reasons, but purely wants Ava to have a future promising front. Ava reluctantly left her room and of course her parents welcoming her enthusiastically.

"Ava dear, you are very beautiful in that uniform!" happily her mother embracing her daughter Ava.

"Honey even though you can't wait to go to your dream school, you better not forget breakfast?" Ava pretending to smile at her father.

"Yes, this is really her dream, but that was before, now it is no longer her dreams, this is nothing more than a nightmare!" Ava speak in her mind.

Ava arrived at school very early, she didn't want the whole school to notice her. Ava was stunned, she seemed to lose herself. The school building is very high, the yard is very wide, it might be an air plane runway. Ava still doesn't believe she will set her foot in Dream School.

Ava slowly steps up the stairs to the school building. She get into the hall and stepped into the hall hesitantly. Ava was amazed by the breadth of the building while continuing her steps. Ava saw an elevator, but she decided to pass the stairs. just arrived in the middle of the stairs to the next floor. Ava was suddenly shock out to see all the students that day run past her and shouting calling the name L4. Everyone there passed her like Ava did not exist, they hit it until Ava has to hold to the handle at side stairs.

Then Ava turning and she looks at Four beautiful girls walked proudly and everyone seemed to surround them.

"Are they celebrities?" Ava was frowning her eyebrows.

All students going crazy when Sara with her typical smile heading for the stairs past without looking at Ava who stand on the side of the stairs followed by her three friends Amaya, Zari and Nora. Ava's gaze following step L4 until they were out of sight. "They are definitely not human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it guys? I will be very happy and appreciate your criticism and suggestions in the comments column. see you in the next chapter .


	3. Ice cream incident

Ava was still stunned, she still didn't believe what she had just seen. "angels!" Ava hated her mind even though they were undeniably very beautiful. but what is not acceptable to her mind is ; How can all students in the school admire them unnaturally and too much? "Money." Ava smile sarcastically at her own mind.

Ava proudly continues her steps towards her first class. At first Ava was somewhat lost and no volunteers helped her find a class. Fortunately Dream School provides maps for its students. "Of course they will provide maps for very broad schools." Ava takes the available map sheet on the shelf provided on the side of the hall and continues until she finds the class she is headed for.

 

Gary's restaurant

"Tell me how Dream School is!" Helen enthusiastically dragged Ava to sit down and forced Ava to tell her first day at her new school.  
Ava just silent for a moment "Good." She wasn't excited.

"That is it? Do you not want to tell about your new friends you met at your new school? "Helen became more curious.

"Not as you imagine Helen, I haven't gotten a friend, I even plan to find a hiding place and hide as best I can."

"Is that how bad Dream School is?" Helen's enthusiasm was slightly reduced. "I'm sorry Aves, I think you have fun in your new school." helen lowered her head, grabbed Ava's hand and squeezed it.

"Helen, you don't need to apologize, after all I don't care about all that, I have my best friends here, you and Gary are everything." Ava grinned convincingly at her friend that she was fine.

~~~~~~~

A week passed Ava had her days at school. She walked alone in the backyard while eating ice cream. She suddenly tripped and the ice cream fell on the woman's clothes in front of her.

"I am sorry!" Ava quickly cleared the ice cream scattered on the girl's shirt.

"It's okay, I'm fine." The girl looked at Ava "Are you new here?"

"How can this girl know there is a new student in this big and wide school with so many students." Her mind was little surprised. "Yes, how do you know I'm new to this school?" Ava asked in amazement. Is it possible for everyone to know about the news related to her. Ava suddenly became worried.

"Seldom students pass this place, you know behind school?" She chuckled "This is a bit like a hiding place." Anna smiled at Ava.

"Oh .." Ava smiled back nodding her head several times.

"Anna" the girl extended her hand.

"Ava"

 

 

Gary's Restaurant

Ava never thought she would meet a beautiful and kind girl who wanted to be her friend.

"Is it true!" helen was shocked to hear Ava's story and was happy that finally her dear friend got a friend and she didn't have to worry anymore.

Ava tells Helen all the details of her and Anna's meeting with enthusiasm.

"Are you just telling Helen all that? Gary suddenly stood beside them with a sullen face.

"Gary I didn't mean, I thought you were busy in the kitchen." Ava regretted that she forgot Gary was in the kitchen.

"Yeah, with only two customers for today, I must be really busy" Gary responded sarcastically but with a smile on his lips. Gary is not only an owner in a restaurant but Gary also serves as a chef for his restaurant, due to financial constraints to employ other chefs. Gary's restaurant isn't visited by many visitors, not because food isn't delicious, but Gary just doesn't want to make new innovations for the restaurant's food menu, which makes people bored with only a few menus. Ava and Helen repeatedly suggested to Gary but Gary only responded with a smile and would be consistent with his parents' food recipes with a legacy recipe that Gary would continue as his restaurant menu.

 

Dream School

Day by day Ava passed by making very strong friendships with Anna, everywhere they were always both as inseparable. Until one day arrived Ava was walking in the front yard of the school with Anna while eating ice cream. They spoke while laughing happily and suddenly the as cream incident repeated again, but this time Anna who hit a Girl in front of her and ice cream spilled on the girl's uniform and shoes.

Anna immediately tried to clean the ice cream from the girl's uniform. "I'm sorry!" nervously she looked up at the girl's face that she was very scared of and admired. Who else, if not Sara Lance!?

"You're looking for trouble, girl! Zari suddenly spoke behind Sara.

"I'm sorry, once again I'm sorry!" Anna was very scared and she didn't know what to do.

"Maybe you should slightly lower your head and kiss captain's legs" Nora added with a slight smile. Sara was silent and just smiled at Nora's words, so Amaya, who just kept quiet seeing Anna being scared, Amaya was not sure whether Nora was serious or just joking with her words. Sara keeps staring at Anna with intense hints Anna to do what Nora said.

Then with hesitation and tears running down her cheeks Anna began to look down and Sara looked away and didn't see Anna.

"No, don't!! Ava suddenly shouted and stopped Anna, grabbed her hand and placed Anna behind her back.

"Who do you think you are?" Ava with her loud voice that challenged Sara to step forward against Sara. Everyone was shocked to hear it.

Sara is shocked for the first time in her life, all her life she was first confronted with someone who dared to shout at her.

"You think rich people like you can treat someone like a shit!? Ava stepped closer to Sara staring at her and threw the money in Sara's face. "Take this! Ava throws a few dollars, "It's money for your laundry fees!"

Everyone there was made even more shocked by Ava's actions on Sara.

Sara is angry, she feels insulted by the girl, Sara was eager to punch the girl's face in front of her, but she hold back her desire and pretended to be unaffected by Ava's actions. they both looked at each other hatefully for a few seconds until Sara decided to turn away from Ava and continue their steps into the hall. instead Sara lost, she only knew well how to repay the action of the girl who had challenged her and humiliated her in front of her friends.

"Jerk" Ava stared angrily at Sara. Ava looks back and asks Anna if she is fine.

"You might get into trouble, Ava." Anna looked at Ava worriedly.  
"I don't care and I'm not afraid of them" Ava assured herself and looked back at Anna. "Never be afraid of anything as long as we are in the right path.

Anna only responded with a worried smile to her friend. "However, thank you. Ava."

 

L4's Room

Sara sat angrily in the place they hang out as usual. A comfortable place and only reserved for the four of them. The room was quite spacious. many facilities that support their passion. There are several sports equipment for Sara, a pool table in the middle of the room for Nora and Amaya, a large television screen and a play station for zari and some musical instruments that Zari often plays. the room also has a bar table with a special shelf to store a few drinks.

Dream school built a special place for L4 girls. It is really outside the school regulations that should not specialize anyone. But the Lance family is the largest shareholder of Dream Group. Sara specifically asked her mother to build a place for L4. At first her mother refused, especially her father, but later approved because of the reason they would use the place to study. Sara said, even though the room had been renovated by Sara and her three friends far from where they were supposed to study, it would not be a problem because of course Mrs. Lance never knew about it, she was busy in her company with the second highest position after her husband made. Mrs. Lance rarely, even almost never gives emotional attention to her children, except for their material needs that will never be lacking. A special L4 room was built near Dream's school.

"I hate that girl!" Suddenly Sara distracted her friends.

"Don't hate her too much, maybe one day you will like her." Zari responding while continuing to press the game console.

"Me??! like that fukin* bitch! Come on ... that's impossible! Even she's not my type!! "Sarah chided Zari with laughter.

"We never know, dude! Be careful with your words!" Zari talk without seeing Sara.

Sara just stared at the wall in front of her thinking of a way to get revenge for the girl.

 

~~~~~~

"Clop!" Ava was shocked an object had been thrown into her head, if she slowly reached for her hair and found the egg breaking in her head. Ava growled and looked and turned back. "Clop!" once again the egg hit her forehead.

"BITCH!!!!"Suddenly one of the girls shouted at Ava. not long after their numbers grew in the hall and they approached Ava, some of them hold eggs and flour. They quietly stared at Ava in contempt.

"What are you waiting for?? Come on! throw everything you hold in your hands !!" Ava shouted at them even though she really wanted to cry but she held it back and pretended she was fine.

"Clop!" This time almost hit her eyes. Ava holds back tears. Then the group of people threw eggs and flour together towards Ava. After they were satisfied enough to throw Ava with eggs and flour, they leave Ava in a bad state. All of Ava's clothes were filled with eggs and flour and her face turned white with flour. Ava kept her head down and when she looked up, the damn L4 stand in front of her. Sara smiled with satisfaction at Ava and stepped past Ava without seeing her. Ava swear she hated Sara for being an arrogant, evil, and an unfeeling girl. She hates Sara being so HATE! Ava convinces herself not to cry. She is strong against everything that happens to her. She will not give up and submit to Sara. She is not afraid! Ava tried cleaning her uniform, patting her uniform but the egg stains and flour came out very sticky.

Ava run towards the elevator and headed for the top floor she walked through a quiet corridor and found a place behind the glass door in front of her, Ava run towards the balcony, it was comfortable and there were stairs leading down. Ava turned her body to look forward looking slightly to feel the wind stroking her. Ava hates remembering the name Sara Lance, she regrets knowing things about L4 from Anna.

"I HATE SARA FUCKIN* LANCEEEEE!!!!!!" Ava shouted loudly.

Suddenly a thud sound like someone falling from behind her.

Ava was shocked and turned around. Ava hears the voice of a girl in pain on the stairs down. Ava try to close to the sound coming from.

"You disturbed my rest!" Amaya stared at Ava in annoyance.  
Ava just blinks and silently stares at Amaya. When Ava wants to apologize, Amaya stares and tell her "You look like a pancake batter." She approached Ava and took out a handkerchief from her pocket and started cleaning the stains that were stuck on Ava's face. Amaya keeps cleaning, but Ava dodges a little.

"Take this and clean it yourself, you are very bad smel." Amaya hands over her handkerchief and left Ava alone with her mouth open.

Ava shook her head, is she dreaming? one of the L4 members Amaya Jiwe paid attention to her despite being a bit rude but she wasn't as bad as Sara Lance!

 

Ava comes home from school with her bicycle. There was no way she would go home with such a mess. Finally Ava decided to go to the laundry place which was some distance from her house. luckily Ava brought a change of clothes to wear, she waited until her clothes were finished washing and pay for it. Luckily Ava always saved her money.

Ava arrived at her house. Luckily her parents are not home. so, she didn't have to be dealing with the interrogation of her parents.

Ava enters her room and lies down. Ava takes out a handkerchief from her bag and remembers Amaya. She smiled happily considering Amaya's sweet attitude to her. "Maybe not all members of L4 are sucks.

A few minutes later Ava goes to the bathroom. when the water doused Ava's body, she remembers everything that happened to her at school. She suddenly cried, remembering the Anna's attitude who just kept quiet and turned her face away and left Ava alone. Anna left her alone, she didn't even care about what happened that afternoon, Anna didn't care and didn't try to help her from the students who threw at her. Maybe Anna didn't help because she was afraid of Sara. At least that's what Ava had in mind, her disappointment diminished a little by thinking Anna didn't really mean to leave her alone.

 

Three days after the incident Ava was a little reluctant to go to school, she intended not to go to school and go to the restaurant where she worked, but her mind changed after remembering her parents who were very happy Ava could go to school at Dream. Ava's parents made her strong to continue school until she graduated from high school. Ava arrived early that morning. She go straight to her first class, of course the class was still empty. Ava stepped into her seat. She was surprised to see a set of sports clothes and a brown teddy bear. Ava stepped onto the bench and sat down, she took the Mr.bear. She reads the paper with paper stuck on the Mr.bear's stomach.

"Press here!" Then Ava started pressing the button.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" suddenly the bear made an adorable sound. Ava smiled broadly at the sound coming from the little bear. Ava glanced at the set of sports clothes on it with a letter envelope in light yellow. Ava opens it and then reads slowly. Tears soaked her cheeks endlessly. Ava cries in class alone.

 

"Ava, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry for being a coward! Ava you are a very good friend, you protect me from L4 interference. You are my hero! I'm embarrassed to meet you, I decided to leave school and move to follow my parents to Europe. Take care of yourself. - Love you -" Anna. 

Ava lowered her head to the bench with two hands in front of her and she cried louder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday Ava decided to go swimming, Ava wanted to improve her ability in swimming. Ava aspires to become a swimming athlete, winning various tournaments. Dream School has spacious and indoor swimming pool facilities. At least there are things that make Ava survive in the Dream apart from her parents.

When Ava inside the room, the place is deserted with only her, usually there are some students who practice swimming but today there was something weird, when she came out of the dressing room with complete swimming clothes and accessories, Ava was surprised to find a swimming pool full of plastic waste. The garbage covers half the pond. Ava was furious but she didn't give up she tried to take the plastic trash one by one. Of course it's not an easy job. Ava half an hour is spent taking the plastic trash. Suddenly she stopped by the pool. She knows ... She knows for sure who the person behind this. Ava is angry and shouts. "I HATE YOU SARA FUCKIN* LANCE !!!!" Ava hit her hand in the water, she was angry and frustrated.

 

"BUAHAHAHAHA" Sara burst out laughing at her computer screen showing Ava in the pool.

"Looks like you enjoyed it" suddenly Zari talking behind the chair where Sara was sitting.

"What do you mean?" Sara was surprised but she was still focused and still laughing at the girl on her computer screen.

"You spend your time all day Lance! You don't realize how many hours you sit in your chair.

"Shut up... you know what? The girl must be given a some "lesson" Z "Sara chuckled.

 

It's been a lot of hours in the trash pool and Ava finally gave up and entered the locker room.

Ava searches for a L4's special room. There has never been one student who visited the L4's room, after all, who dares to visit hell. Ava started to open her cellphone clicking on the map application made specifically for Dream school. Ava follows the directions directed by the map.

 

"We bet" Sara smiled at Z. " In a count of less than 10, That girl will enter the room with a burning red face" Sara satisfiedly added.

"Rose gold xbox one and ps4"

"Really !!! Sara shocked

"I've plan to buy a new one." Z smiled at her friend.

"I will date the fuckin* bitch!" Sara chuckle

"Deal"

"Ok, we start counting" Sara raised her hand to fold her finger at every count "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ..sara increasingly slowed down the count and glanced at her friend who smiled at her. 8 ......, Sara was rather nervous and scared. 9 ............. she continued. Suddenly the sound of the door opened very loudly.

"SARA LANCE!" Ava shouted and kicked at the door, the L4 room was deliberately not locked.

"Xbox rose gold! Sara laughing with satisfaction at Zari

"Damn" Zari replied.

Ava enters, when she inside the room she stands right in front of Sara with her trademark smile that makes Ava want to hit her face.

"Are rich people like you lacking work?" Ava began speaking. "Or feel very lonely?" Ava added.

Sara was silent and surprised to hear Ava's words. How dare this girl say Sara is lonely, even though Sara can't ignore Ava's words because Sara is. Sara had always been far from her parents who were busy taking care of the company. sara and her sister together only until Laurel graduated from high school and continued her studies in Europe. Sara was alone, she was lonely but Sara did not accept Ava's words to her, she felt insulted. Then Sara got up and Z just watched her friend and the girl quarreled like a cat and dog in front of her. 

Before Sara had a chance suddenly Ava spun with a kick of her foot up and almost about Sara's nose. sara "froze" she was shock! they remained in a position like that, Ava's legs were right in front of Sara's nose.

"If you mess with me again, my shoes will hit your nose !!" Ava shouted at Sara.

Zari was stunned by the action of Ava and she wanted to laugh but decided to close her mouth with her hand. Sara glared Ava's shoes she remains silent and stuck. Until Ava lowered her legs she stood upright and left L4's room

 

"Buahahhahahahaha" Zari laughed very loudly. sara glared at her friend with an annoyed expression.

A few minutes later Sara could not shut up. She paced back and forth, still not believing in what had just happened. Sara was angry as if she was burning.

"Your face is like a boiled crab, Lance!" Zari laughing so hard

"Just look at what I'm going to do to repay the fuckin* bitch !!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, do you like it? do you think this fiction is like going on to the next chapter or just ending my fiction? Please leave your comments.I pleasured every kudos your leave guys!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be ava sharpe and friendship with helen Troy and a meeting with the next L4.


End file.
